City of Time
by JustCan'tStopReading
Summary: Modern day Shadowhunters at the New York institute know Sebastian is still alive and planning and his target is Jace and Clary. But when Magnus shows up at the door with 2 strange Shadowhunters will they be able to work together to stop Sebastian? And what will Sebastian think of the 2 new Shadowhunters? This is my first fanfiction ever PLEASE read and review. I need your help!
1. Chapter 1

~o.O.o~

It had started to rain.

_Great _Magnus thought.

He moved from the couch without his usual lively energy and stared gloomily out the window. Leaning his forehead against the cool glass, he closed his eyes and thought sarcastically; _Of course it starts to rain. It can't rain tomorrow and it couldn't have rained yesterday. NOOOO that would have been too much luck._

He was supposed to leave today. Magnus' apartment was empty, bare and thoroughly clean. All his stuff magically packed in his suitcase by the door. The only thing not packed were the cloths he currently wore. Which were his sky blue pj's and fuzzy yellow slippers. Not his smartest move but hey, at lest it didn't have sparkles. He remembered a few days ago sitting with Shirley (oh, sorry _Simon_) and saying, "I had a dream. I saw city all of blood, with towers made of bone and blood ran in the streets like water. The darkness is coming. If it weren't for Alec I'd be gone from here."

Alec

Magnus' heart skipped a beats at just the thought of his name. Magnus felt a sharp pain in his chest. Like someone had reached inside him and was slowly crushing his heart. The longing and sadness and pain were familiar to him, for nobody knew as well as he did the feeling of losing someone. But never before had it felt as intense, or agonizing as this.

Packing had effectively kept his thought too busy to think of the pain, but he had no more to pack. In hindsight, packing it magically had probably been the reason the distraction didn't last long.

Magnus kept putting off his departure. Something always seemed to come up to keep him there another day. Yesterday he had to go buy more hair gel because he was running low (He wasn't really) and that took the entire day (the shop was right up the street). The day before that he lost Chairman Meow (He was asleep in Magnus' bedroom) and it took him hours to find him. Every day he found an excuse to stay and it seemed he would never leave.

Even now, when Magnus knew he had to go, he felt a strong urge to help the shadowhunters. He would only be able to go knowing that someone was there to help. But he didn't trust anybody to help them. Well, not anyone alive.

Magnus' eyes flew open and his head jerked back from the window. Maybe… He rushed to his suitcase and retrieve the book of white. Flipping through it franticly, he almost missed the page he was looking for. His mind ran a mile a minute.

"Yes, with a few minor adjustments this could work. Magnus, your ingenious mind amazes the world yet again!" He said to himself.

With a snap of his fingers his suitcase started to unpack itself. Items flew all over the room as Magnus walked calmly through the chaos to the center of his living room. Getting on his knees, he though with a smile; _One last spell to blow this living room apart. _Then he began drawing a pentagram on his floor. The book of white laying open on the floor next to him, open to a page titled;

Linked by Blood

Separated by time

~o.O.o~

The loud doorbell could be heard throughout the New York institute. Even from outside the noise was audible. Will started muttering about Magnus and his stupid, annoying, plans. Jem stood next to him looking only slightly annoyed. Will thought that most likely Jem was simply uncomfortable in this new environment rather than angry at Magnus for getting them into this mess.

Will began swearing fluently under his breath. He knew Magnus could hear his, but even though the swearing was directed at him, Magnus showed no irritation but simply smiled to himself. Only this morning Will and Jem had been hunting demons in the streets of London. In 1878.

Will and Jem had just found several Dahak demons in the alleys of London. Inchor and demon blood spilled all over will's gear as he killed the last of them. James came over, looking cheerful as Will's gear smoked an burned away.

"Ruining more gear, I see," he said

Will smiled and started to say, "Just part of the job, James." When a voice behind them said, "Have you nothing to do but talk of clothing? Goodness, you have hit rock bottom."

Will and Jem turned to see Magnus Bane walking up the alley toward them. He was looking rather strange with the strangest trousers he had ever seen and he was covered in…sparkles? Jem, being the polite person he is, ignored his strange clothes and said "Hello Magnus."

Magnus nodded his head in response but said to Will, "Hunting for demons are you?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it is as boring as ever at the institute. Not even poor Jessimine had anything to gossip about," Will replied in a dramatic manner, as if he was truly distraught.

"Ah, yes that must be boring indeed,"

Jem looked immensely curious as he asked, "May I ask why you have sought us out Magnus?"

"Well, I do say I would like to ask you a favor," Said Magnus, avoiding eye contact with Will, "Some good friends of mine need help and I am unable to offer assistance."

Will felt uneasy about this offer and said, "I'm afraid that we already have plans for today Magnus. I'm sure you can find someone else to help."

Jem looked at Will with a confused look on his face but quickly hid it. He did not understand Wills reluctance to go but Will obviously didn't like Magnus' offer. He quickly said, "Yes, we are not able to help you today Magnus. We must get back to the institute now." Before they had even turned to leave Magnus started to open a portal.

"Are you Insane?" Will snapped, "There are Mundanes nearby!"

Magnus looked at him and smiled, "This will take only a second," he said then abruptly pushed them both through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Mortal instruments characters or the Infernal devices characters. They all belong to Cassandra Claire. PLEASE REVIEW!**

~o.O.o~

Will landed with a groan. His head thumped against wood floors and he saw stars at the edges of his vision. Feeling dizzy and sick Will tried to sit up, but the world began to spin and Will couldn't tell up from down. _Any demon who wanted revenge could just come up and kill me and I wouldn't even be able to raise a serafe blade._ Will thought to himself.

Slowly the dizziness faded and Will was able to sit up. He immediately scanned his surroundings for any threats. Will had landed in someone's house, but it was different from any he had seen before. Large windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling and the sound of…something came from outside.

Above him the portal was still open. Wondering where Jem was, he started to get to his feet. As soon as Will found out where he was he was going to find Magnus and let him know just what he thought of this little trip. Violence may be necessary. Will thought with a small smile.

Will went to look out the window when something hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground. Rolling to his feet Will looked down and saw Jem lying on the floor, obviously just as dizzy as Will had been. Jem groaned a little as he sat up but otherwise looked ok.

"So glad you could join me here James." Will said with a grin. He helped Jem to his feet and then dusted himself off.

"Where is _here_?" Jem asked. He looked around curiously.

"I'm not sure. I was about to look out the window when _someone_ landed on me."

"I needed to soften the fall somehow. You just happened to be right there." Jem said jokingly. They walked over to the windows.

"By the angel," Will muttered, clearly astonished.

Below them were crowded streets filled with people. Many of them were talking into little devices and others were yelling at people to get out of their way. Strange carriages were everywhere. They were going extremely fast and Will wondered how anyone lived through it. The buildings were impossibly tall and Will thought they might just fall over. Jem looked just as surprised as Will felt.

"I could've swore I had been sober when we left the institute," Will said as he blinked his eyes

"I don't think you're drunk Will" Jem said seriously

"Yes it's more likely I've been drugged." Will replied

Jem sighed, "Will-"

Suddenly Will heard a loud thump behind them. They spun around, instantly crouching in a defensive position and grabbing their weapons. The blade at the bottom of Jem's walking stick slid out and Will pulled two seraf blades out of his weapons belt.

"Ah Magnus has decided to grace us with his presence." Will said coldly. Magnus had come through the portal and was sitting on the ground.

"I'll be with you in a moment, as soon as my head stops spinning," Magnus replied. Will waited impatiently as Magnus slowly got to his feet.

"Where are we Magnus?" Jem said

"Welcome to my apartment!" Magnus replied. Magnus turned around and started to close the portal.

"Can you be a little more specific?" Jem said. Magnus turned around to face them and said,

"You're in New York City," Magnus said in an egadurated tone.

Will was becoming increasingly angry. Magnus pushed him unwillingly through a portal and then had the nerve to joke about it? Jem seemed to notice Wills anger because he came up and put a hand on Wills shoulder. Jem's eyes were saying, _no violence_. Will forced his fist to unclench and hang loose at his sides.

"This doesn't look like New York," Jem said, pointing to the windows. Magnus winced noticeably.

"It is New York, it's just…" Magnus sighed, "Please sit down. This will be quite shocking."

"I think I'll stay standing." Will said stubbornly. Jem , though, did sit down.

"I wouldn't have come if it wasn't life or death…No not even then, but this…" Magnus's sentence trailed off into silence. There was a deep sadness in his eyes as he continued, "The clave has never been in peril like now. Never before have they been threatened like this. They need help, desperately. I only knew two shadowhunters that would be capable of helping., " Magnus was looking at them, obviously meaning that they were the shadowhunters he was talking about, "But both of them were dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**First I would like to thank; Rey, omnom33, LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP, TasyaMalf and everyone else**

**For their amazing reviews! You made my day and inspired this chapter! I would also like to thank everyone who followed this story!**

**I do not own the Mortal instruments characters or the Infernal devices characters. They all belong to Cassandra Claire. PLEASE REVIEW!**

~o.O.o~

Magnus's words were met with a long pause. The silence was deafening. Will was left emotionless, all his anger vanishing in an instant.

"This isn't at all how I thought being a ghost would feel like." Will said, breaking the silence. Jem was sitting on the couch stiffly, shocked beyond words. Will was equally as shocked, but after years of hiding his emotions he found that it was easy to mask his shock and horror with humor. Looking back at Magnus, who was now sinking into a chair on the other side of the room, Will asked "I was expecting something a little more…ghostly. Unless we've turned into vampires?"

That startled Jem out of his frozen state. He looked at Will scornfully. The corner of Magnus's mouth twitched and Will assumed that meant he wasn't a vampire.

"Is that honestly all you have to say right now?" Jem asked, slightly exasperated.

Will walked over to the window and looked out at the chaos on the streets. It looked nothing like how Tessa had described it. Will listened to Tessa talk about New York so often that he had begun to feel as if he knew the city, and thought it would feel familiar to him. Tessa had spoken so fondly of this place that Will had instantly loved it, as he loved everything that she loved, but this was not Tessa's city. It was strange and cold, and offered no comfort to Will. It was loud, rowdy, rude and downright strange. This was no longer the same place Tessa had been raised in.

Hiding the twinge of sadness, Will turned around to face the room. Magnus slouched in his chair, looking tired. With a snap of his fingers three steaming cups of tea appeared. Jem began to sip from one of the cups and a small smile lit Magnus' face as he said, "Oh I'm sure he has plenty to say, the question is whether or not any of it is anything but meaningless chatter or insanity."

"I believe that you claim the trophy for insanity." Will stated plainly, "For we are both plainly still alive and you seem to think otherwise."

"In this time, you _are _dead," Magnus said to them. Jem paled as if he had realized something unpleasant. Will was still confused when Jem asked.

"What year is it?"

"It's 2008. Welcome to the 21st century!" Magnus said. He looked back and forth between Jem and Will, watching their reactions. Well that explained Jem's paleness, Will thought. It all made sense now. The portal made them dizzy because it traveled through time. The craziness outside, the strange house, and everything else fit together except one thing.

"By the angel, what is so important that you needed our help?" Will exclaimed loudly. Out of nowhere, Magnus grinned

"That, my friend, is where the story gets complicated"

~o.O.o~

Not a word of sense had passed Magnus's mouth since that startling revelation. He only took time to finish his tea before rushing to his room to change to something a little less, "old fashioned" as Magnus put it. He now stood next to Will wearing red trousers that were surprisingly tight and a black shirt that was covered in buckles. Before leaving the apartment he had dumped a container of glitter all over himself, much to Will's astonishment, and now left a cloud of glitter everywhere he went.

Now Will stood in front of a large towering building. He supposed that gloomy windows, and tall spires where intended to make him feel small, but instead it felt rather comforting. He had come to associate the London institute with home and this building looked quite similar. He quickly reminded himself that this was not home and that he should not get comfortable. Next to the door a brass plate hung on the wall with the Institute's name etched into it.

Magnus now rang the doorbell. Even from outside Will could hear the loud bell.

The door to the institute swung open, revealing a girl with dark hair. She was tall and beautiful; the kind of girl boys would fawn over. She wore a short dress with fishnet tights, and a ruby necklace hung around her neck, it looked startlingly familiar.

She had not yet turned to see who was at the door and seemed to be yelling at someone in the institute.

" – back in the infirmary NOW!"

She turned around to face them, forgetting the person she had been yelling at. She looked surprised at the sight of Magnus.

"Magnus?"

"Have you forgotten me already, Isabelle? I thought I was more memorable than that." Magnus joked.

"But I thought you and Alec –"

Magnus hid it quickly, but Will saw the look of pain on his face at the mention of Alec.

"I am not here about _that_." Magnus interrupted with great emphasis. What was _that _about? Will thought. Isabelle looked at Jem and then Will as if she just noticed them.

"Who are they?" She asked Magnus. Before Magnus could answer, Will interrupted crossly, annoyed by being excluded from the conversation.

"_They_ are right here and can introduce themselves"

Isabelle studied him with an unreadable look on her face. She was silent for a moment, looking him up and down before her mouth lifted into a smirk.

"Well Magnus, you sure do know how to pick them. Alright hot stuff, I'll let you in," She said flirtatiously. She took a small step forward and leaned against the door so that her dress tightened against her curves. She smiled, but there was a wicked gleam in her eyes that immediately made Will feel uneasy. This was not like the gentle, softhearted girls raised in the 19th century. This girl was dangerous, bold, and used her looks as a weapon. Her word could be sharp as a knife and she held herself in a way that screamed "Don't mess with me."

Leaning in close to Will, Isabelle whispered, "But behave yourself. Or I will personally leave you lying on the floor unconscious." Isabelle's smile widened. With a wink, she quickly spun around and walked back into the institute, clearly meaning for them to follow.

Will let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. Behind him, Jem was trying, and failing, not to laugh. Will glared at him and Jem attempted to compose himself, but looking at Will's face he simply couldn't help it and started laughing again. Magnus looked immensely amused and started to smile.

"I do believe you are looking a little pale." Jem said after clearing his throat. " I've never seen you so nervous around a girl, Will"

"Gather your wits Will. It's time for round to with Isabelle." Magnus said walking into the institute. Jem quickly followed, leaving Will to swear in Welsh and follow reluctantly.

**Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon. If I get 20 reviews by the 14th I will make the next chapter extra long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First I would like to say I loved every single one of the reviews I got from everyone and I'm glad you took time to review. Thanks to Rey who has faithfully read all of my chapters and reviewed all of them. You have no idea how much it means to me when I get lovely reviews like yours. **

**Second I would like to say that I have joined the review revolution and I hope you all join too! Here is the pledge, copy and paste it onto your profile!**

**I,(Insert your pen name here) do solemnly swear to review all the fics I read, regardless of the number of reviews, its age, or anything else. I have joined the Review and Paste this into your profile to join the Revolution; because everyone knows how much it sucks when you have 500 hits and 3 reviews . . .**

**Anyway, I got 21 reviews by the 14th so I tried to make this chapter extra long. Sorry for the long wait, my computer had issues. Hopefully I can continue making them this long. Lots of reviews always motivates me *hint hint, nudge nudge* NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

~o.O.o~

Clary stood alone in the center of the room, dressed in black shadowhunter gear. Bits of wild red hair had escaped from her ponytail and stuck to her damp, sweaty forehead. In her hands, hanging loosely at her sides, she held two seraph blades.

She could imagine Jace was right there beside her like the first day he had taught her to throw a seraph blade. She could imagine he stood behind her, so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Now she could hear his voice as if he was right there whispering in her ear.

"_Fix your stance Clary."_

Clary spread her feet shoulder width apart. She squared her shoulders and stood up straight. Tightening her grip on the two seraph blades, she remembered Jace whispering to her.

"_Now let the world slip away. Focus"_

Staring intently, Clary let all other thoughts evaporate. Every little thought evaporated and all of Clary's troubles disappeared. Sebastian was gone, the clave was fine, there was no war coming, Jace loved her. There was nothing but her, only herself and the target. Slowly the edges of Clary's peripheral vision faded away. It became smaller and smaller until almost nothing was left. The room was silent, as if the world was waiting, pausing to watch her. All she heard was Jace whispering in her ear.

"_Take a breath"_

Clary filled her lungs, and then let it out. Jace's next words were so quiet Clary could barely hear him.

"_Throw"_

All of Clary's senses rushed back as she threw a seraph blade. She heard a thump as it hit the target. Right in the center. Clary smiled and gave herself a mental pat on the back and promised herself a cookie later.

"Well it took you long enough." Izzy said, startling Clary out of her silent celebration.

Izzy walked into the room with a small smile on her face. She was followed by Magnus and two boys she had never seen before. They were both shadowhunters. That was obvious. They both had that natural grace and elegance all shadowhunters had and were covered in runes.

The first boy was unusually pale. His hair was a strange silvery color and his eyes were too. They looked as if they had once been a dark brown color and Clary wondered what had caused the change. He was tall but very slender and had a pleasant smile on his face.

The other boy looked familiar. He had black hair and shocking blue eyes, like Alec. He had elegant cheekbones and long thick eyelashes. Clary could see that he was well muscled like Jace. He was breathtaking, but Clary, of course, couldn't help but think Jace was hotter.

They all hovered in the doorway except Izzy. Izzy walked over to the target and inspected the seraph blade stuck in the center.

"Hmm, not bad Clary." Izzy said. She turned and walked back over to Clary, "Do it faster next time, like this." Before Clary knew what she was doing, Isabelle had plucked the other seraph blade from Clary's hand and had thrown it at the target. She pulled two more from her weapons belt and threw them before the first one had even hit the target.

Every single one landed in the center.

"Show off" Clary huffed. She turned to the two boys and smiled, "Hi, I'm Clary."

The first boy smiled politely and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm James Carstairs, but you can call me Jem." He looked over at the other boy and seemed to be waiting for him to introduce himself. The dark haired boy only nodded and said vaguely,

"Will"

Jem looked disappointed in Will's lack of manners, but not surprised. Moving away from the door, he looked around the room until his gaze came to the seraph blades in the target.

"That was a very good throw by the way. Will couldn't do better himself, although he will tell you differently." He said smiling. Will snorted and Clary could barely she heard him mumbling 'as if.'

"Thanks. Luckily I'm being taught by the best, otherwise there would be no hope for me. I'd probably still be tripping over my own feet" Clary replied.

She could see Will as he moved with Magnus to stand with Jem and Izzy, he was staring at her. Especially her hair. Clary sighed inwardly. She was tired of the whispers and rumors. 'Look, there's the rune girl. Clarissa _Morgenstern_!' they would whisper as she walked past. By now everyone knew who she was and recognized her by the color of her hair. She was sick of being whispered about, as if she couldn't hear them. As if her life weren't hard enough, now she had to deal with the stares from other shadowhunters.

Jem's reply was cut off by Magnus, "The best!?" he said, "By the angel don't tell him you said that, his head will get even bigger." At that Clary smiled. Izzy laughed and said,

"As if it could get any bigger, he thinks he's god's gift to the world. He uses the fire inside him as proof."

At this Clary laughed. Will and Jem looked at them curiously, obviously wondering who they were talking about.

"Well we're meeting in the library, Clary. So meet us down there when your dressed." Izzy said.

"The Library? Why not the infirmary with Jace?" Clary asked. Although the iratzes had helped, the wound from the sword Glorious had not healed yet. Jace still had to wear a bandage and was ordered to stay in bed in the infirmary. The entire institute was fuming from his constant complaints. Clary felt like the institute would erupt into chaos if Jace didn't stop soon.

From the look on Izzy's face, that was a bad question to ask. Clary imagined she could see smoke coming out her ears. She was really pissed! Everyone unconsciously took a step back from her.

"Jace," she growled, "decided today was a great day for a walk. He's been walking around the institute all day, hiding like a three year old! And of course, mom decided it was _my _job to get him back to the infirmary!"

Izzy, with her back to the door, didn't notice Jace as he appeared in the doorway. He leaned casually against the doorway in jeans and a tight shirt that showed his muscles. Clary could see the thick bandage that wrapped around his chest through the shirt. Clary's heart leaped just at the sight of him.

Jace had heard Izzy's comments and his mouth lifted into a smirk. As she continued ranting about Jace hiding, Jace glanced calmly at Jem and Will then locked eyes with Clary. His eyes brightened and he gave her a genuine smile.

Looking back at Izzy his smirk got even bigger and he said calmly,

"I'm not hiding Izzy, you simply cannot catch me." Izzy spun around just in time to see Jace laugh. Will' mouth twitched, like he was holding back a smile. Magnus just looked bored. Izzy started to walk towards Jace, but he simply turned around and walked quickly out the door, laughing softly.

"Ugh!" Izzy said. She turned to Clary and threw up her hands, "I give up! _ You_ get him to the library; I could care less if he comes!" At that she stomped towards the door.

"What! Why me?" Clary asked dismayed.

"Because he's _your _boyfriend!" She said over her shoulder. Jem looked at Clary apologetically before following Magnus and Will towards the library.

~o.O.o~

Clary sighed and got dressed in her normal clothes, dark skinny jeans and an emerald green blouse that brought out her eyes. When she got to the library she smiled. Jace was standing next to the closed door, eavesdropping.

Clary walked silently up behind him. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, Clary whispered

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Jace looked down at Clary and grinned

"Not if it's me listening." He said arrogantly. Suddenly he asked all serious, "Who were they?"

"Why don't you go in and find out yourself." Clary said.

"Nope" He said, popping the 'p', "I don't care who they are, if they just want to see me light up they can go fu-"

"I don't think that's why they're here" Clary interrupted, "Magnus came here with them and you know he wouldn't come here for that."

Jace was as sick of the rumors as Clary, but for him it was ten times worse. Shadowhunters from all over the globe had been coming to New York, claiming they knew something about the heavenly fire. Of course, no one had ever seen anything like this and Jace was sick of showing the way his skin lit up.

"I'm still not going in." Jace pouted. Clary laughed at his expression. Suddenly Clary knew how to get him in the library.

"You just don't want to talk to them because Will is hotter than you." Clary said, teasing him.

Jace blinked in surprise "What could be hotter than all this?" He gestured to his body.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I can't seem to decide who's hotter, him or you?" Clary said playfully. Clary took a step closer to Jace, looking him up and down as if she were deciding if he was hot or not. She took another step forward and now she was only inches away from him. Clary looked back up at his eyes and saw that they had darkened with desire.

Clary lifted her hands up to wrap them around Jace's neck, her fingers dragging lightly across his chest on the way up. Clary felt little sparks of energy everywhere her fingers touched and could feel heat radiating off him in waves. His arms went instinctively around her waist, but he was careful not to bring her any closer. He was always scared to burn her or hurt her. Clary thought it was physically painful to be close like this, yet not close enough.

But Clary wasn't afraid of any burns and pulled him to her so that his body pressed against hers. Jace took a sharp breath in, waiting for a small shock to force them apart. When it didn't come his grip tightened. Clary stood on her tip toes and tipped her face up, meeting his as he looked down at her. Brushing her lips teasingly against his she whispered

"Maybe you can convince me."

Clary heard Jace laugh once before firmly pressing his lips to hers. His lips were still for a moment as if waiting for a spark to come, but it didn't. Soon their lips moved against each other in a soft, sweet kiss. Clary closed her eyes and drowned in the kiss, and her mind was filled with thoughts of Jace. Clary tangled her fingers through Jace's blond hair and they backed up until Jace was pressed up against the library door.

Pressing herself even closer to Jace, Clary brought her hands down his chest. Reveling in the feel of his hard muscles. Clary also felt the bandage over his heart and it reminded her of her plan. Reaching behind Jace, Clary grabbed the doorknob. Pressing him up against the door she smiled. Then quickly shoved open the door. Jace let go of Clary in surprise as he stumbled backwards into the library. Clary stepped into the library and closed the door behind her.

She looked up to find a grumpy Jace and five surprised faces looking at her. Alec and Magnus sat at opposite sides of the room, as far apart as Magnus could manage. Will and Jem stood next to each other and Izzy lounged on a window sill. They all stared at her. Clary realized they would all be able to tell she had been kissing Jace and blushed fiercely. Clary straightened her hair and said defensively,

"What? You never said how I had to get him here."

**Haha! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait but I really wanted to make this chapter longer! **

**p.s. Reviews always help me write!**


	5. Chapter 5

~o.O.o~

The tension in the institute library was so thick it was almost visible. Will didn't know what was going on between Magnus and Izzy's brother, Alec, but Will sure as hell didn't want to know.

Magnus sat stiffly in one of the comfortable chairs in the institute library. He was trying to casually look around the room, but avoided the black haired, blue eyed brother. Alec lounged in a chair on the opposite side of the room. He stubbornly stared at his lap and tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap _was the only sound in the room.

Izzy sat on the window sill. Will thought that she looked totally comfortable in the silence as she rigorously examined her nails. She didn't bother trying to break the silence or the awkward feeling in the room.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Jem had claimed the last chair and Will remained standing.

_Tap, tap, tap-_

Magnus suddenly glared at Alec and they made eye contact for the first time. There was annoyance in

Magnus' voice as he said

"Stop that irksome tapping!"

Alec froze and then slowly put his hands in his lap, fingers twitching but otherwise still. He held Magnus' gaze and they both seemed to be daring the other to look away first. Alec broke the silence.

"Magnus, I-"

"Don't! We are not talking about this here. Actually, we aren't going to talk about this at all." Magnus interrupted before he could finish.

"But, I-"

Suddenly the library door opened, interrupting Alec faster than Magnus could. The blond boy stumbled backwards into the room and was followed by Clary. Clary quickly closed the door as blondie found his footing.

Will was surprised. It was obvious that they had been kissing because there was no way Clary would have been able to push blondie into the room. Nope, the look on Blondie's face told Will everything. Blondie looked as if he had been cheated and pouted to the redhead. Everyone else looked at Clary with varying levels of surprise on their face.

Clary blushed a bright red, her face almost matching her hair, and said defensively,

"What? You never said how I had to get him here."

Izzy laughed

"It's not funny Izzy, your rubbing off on Clary. Pretty soon she'll dump me for some downworlder." Jace said. He grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her over to the only open couch and they sat down.

"Maybe that would deflate that fat head of yours. By the angel, all that air up in there can't be healthy." Magnus said, making Will smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Will, you're just as bad as Jace is." Magnus said without looking at him. Will's smirk turned into a scowl and Jem ducked his head to hide a smile.

"Hmm, I think dying of an over inflated ego would actually be a nice change. So I think my head is just fine," Jace replied. Izzy looked up from her nails with a devilish look in her eyes and a smile, causing Will to take a step away from her.

"What?" Izzy asked, "Getting stabbed through the heart isn't good enough anymore?"

"I find it to be uncreative and oddly ineffective." Jace said. Clary shook her head at him and gave him a disapproving look. "What?" Jace asked her.

"Can we please not talk about your death _here_?" Clary said, glancing pointedly and Will and Jem.

Will raised an eyebrow at this conversation, but was silent. Will had noticed the thick bandage through Blondie's shirt up in the training room. It was actually the first thing Will had noticed, because it was so unusual. Shadowhunters were injured all the time, it was an occupational hazard, but Will had never seen a wound an iratz couldn't fix. Bandages were a last resort, used if nobody had a stele.

And the way they talked, it was as if Jace had actually died. In fact, they acted like he had died several times.

"Fine, "Jace said to Clary. He turned and looked at Will and Jem, "Who are you?"

"Who are _you?_" Will asked. He heard Jem sigh tiredly. Jace narrowed his eyes.

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"I-"

"Stop acting childish." Magnus interrupted Jace before they could continue. Jem shook his head at Will before saying,

"I'm James Carstairs." He looked at Will and waited for him to introduce himself. Will said nothing.

Jace put an arm around Clary's shoulders hesientily, as if he was afraid of hurting her. Will saw them both tense and then, when nothing happened, relax. Clary leaned into Jace. Will thought it was very improper, but nobody except Jem and Will seemed to notice.

"I'm Clary and this is Jace." Clary said, filling the silence. She elbowed Jace in the ribs, much to Will enjoyment, and looked at him disapprovingly, "You already met Izzy and Alec."

Now everyone was looking as him. Will sighed grumpily and mumbled his name so only Jem could hear him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Izzy asked in a fake, singsong voice. She seemed pleased; as if she was glad Will had cracked under the pressure.

"I said my name is Will Herondale."

There was silence.

Suddenly, quiet music came from Magnus's pocket and he got up and left the room. As he went, he pulled a small device from his back pocket. Will watched in confusion as he started to talk into the device.

"Hello?"

Then the door closed behind him and chaos broke loose.

~o.O.o~

"Hello?" Tessa heard Magnus say.

"Magnus," Tessa said in relief, she didn't know if he would pick up, "It's Tessa."

"Oh, " Tessa wasn't sure, but she thought he sounded nervous.

"I'm in New York and I thought I could come see you, but you weren't home." She said. Tessa looked over at Jem who was standing next to her. He smiled at her.

Tessa could hardly believe that he was real and healthy. She had spent every minute possible with him since the day on the bridge, but she still woke up with nightmares that he was gone. She would wake up screaming for him, the same way she had screamed for Will after he died. Jem was always there in an instant, hugging her and whispering in her ear that he was there and that he wasn't leaving her.

They had decided to come to New York to see Magnus, but when they got to his apartment he was wasn't home.

"Yes, I am taking care of some last minute errands before I leave." Magnus said. Tessa frowned.

"Leave? Where are you going?" She asked.

"Anywhere away from New York." Magnus said dully.

"Well, where are you now, we can come meet you there."

"We?"

"Umm… yes." Tessa said nervously.

"You can't come to me right now. I'm busy."

"Then we will wait for you at your apartment."

"I probably won't be home until very late, Tessa."

Tessa was getting frustrated. She sighed and said,

"Are you trying to avoid me, Magnus?" Jem laughed silently at her, amused by her scolding. Magnus laughed into the phone.

"No, I would love to see you, but now is _really _not a good time."

"Where are you Magnus?" Tessa asked again. Magnus sighed loudly.

"You never give up do you? You won't want to come here. You said you didn't want to get involved with shadowhunters again." Tessa froze at those words.

No, Tessa didn't want to get involved again. It was too painful, when everything reminded her of Will. She had run away from it all, only hanging on to those few minutes with Jem on the bridge every year.

"I'm at the institute, Tessa. I promise I will get in touch with you after I move, but I can't right now." Magnus said.

"Okay" Tessa said stiffly.

"Goodbye, Tessa."

"Goodbye Magnus." Tessa hung up.

Jem looked at Tessa. She took his hand and they started walking. He didn't ask, but Tessa could feel the question hanging in the air. Tessa still didn't say anything; she was in her own world, thinking. She was sure that she didn't want to get into the shadowhunter world again, but Magnus would want to see Jem. Tessa had talked to Magnus in Idris, but that seemed like it was very long ago and she missed her friend.

Tessa looked at Jem again and asked,

"Do you know where the New York institute is?" Jem looked surprised.

"Yes I know. I went there very often as a silent brother. Why?"

"That's where Magnus says he is. He said that he doesn't have time to see us and that he will contact us after he moves."

Jem nodded and waited as Tessa thought again.

"I think we should go see Magnus at the institute." Tessa said after a long silence. Jem grinned at her and Tessa's heart fluttered a little.

"Then let's go." Jem said and he offered his arm to her. Tessa smiled and took his arm, and then they walked towards the institute.

~o.O.o~

I'm so sorry this took a long time to write, but I will be honest… I have a life. Between school, gymnastics, homework, friends and everything else I have to do, I try my hardest to write fast, but sometimes I just don't have time. Summer is 7 days away though so then I will have a LOT more time.

Thanks so much for the reviews. A lot of people asked for Tessa and Modern day Jem to be in my story, so here they are! They probably won't have a big part in the story, but I was soo happy with the reviews I got that I put them in.

PLEASE REVIEW! You guys make my day when you review. I love knowing that somebody out there enjoys reading my stories. Ta ta! Till next time!


End file.
